


A Very Queer Case

by AngelthePluviophile, glitteronyourkitty



Series: Californication [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is hiding his bisexual, I Tried, I can't tag for shit, Jess is pan, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lesbians driven out by homophobic ghost, Mention of queer slurs, No Porn, UNFINISHED SO BE WARNED, but dead, but no actual use of slurs, heat of the moment, sorry about that, tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelthePluviophile/pseuds/AngelthePluviophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteronyourkitty/pseuds/glitteronyourkitty
Summary: The Winchesters investigate a case at the LA LGBTQ+ Center.





	A Very Queer Case

**Author's Note:**

> WRITER: Glitteronyourkitty  
> EDITOR: AngelthePluviophile  
> I wrote this fueled by only caffeine and the rage of listing to 21 rounds of "What's new pussycat" so bear with me.

Dean woke up to the smell of coffee and toast coming from the bunker's kitchen. He threw on an old AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of boxers before heading  
downstairs. Upon arriving in the kitchen he found Sam at his laptop, face scrunched with concentration as he gazed at the screen.  
"Morning Sammy." Dean huffed, his voice still groggy with sleep. Sam snapped his head up to look at Dean.  
"Oh, morning, I didn't hear you come in." he shot back, "I think I may have found us a case."  
"Yeah? You wanna fill me in on the details?" Dean asked.  
"Read this." Sam offered, as he spun his laptop to face Dean. The top of the page read "HOMOPHOBIC GHOST DRIVES OUT LESBIANS" in big bold text.  
"Now there's something you don't read every day." noted Dean as he sipped on his coffee.  
"Yeah, and get this," Sam added "this is not the first incident like this, three days ago there was a suspicious murder at the LA LGBT center."  
"You think they're connected?" Dean mused.  
"Yeah, well the lesbians from the other story reportedly go to the same center." he reasoned.  
"So what're you thinking this might be? Possessions?" Asked Dean.  
"I'm thinking vengeful spirit," replied Sam, "I mean we already have on report of a ghost."  
"Yeah I guess that would make sense, but we still can't rule out demons" Dean chipped in. Standing up, Sam grabs his laptop and began to return it to his room.  
"It's about a 20 hour drive down there so I guess we better get going." He mentioned on his way out.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a long ass time driving the Impala came to a stop in front of an impressive looking hotel.  
"Couldn't we have stayed somewhere cheaper?" asked Dean as he slid out of the drivers seat.  
"Actually this is the cheapest hotel in the city." Sam said.  
They where greeted by a short, friendly looking guy at the check-in table.  
As he was handing them their room keys, he ask to two of them "So, I take it the two of you are here for the pride parade tomorrow?"  
Dean's head immediately shot up to face the man, "Oh um, actually... we... I don't... we're not!" Dean struggled, trying to come up with the right words.  
"Actually we're here on a business trip" Sam offered coolly.  
"Ah, well enjoy your stay, fellas." Said the man as they headed towards the elevator.  
Once they entered and started to ascend Dean sent out a barrage of incoherent questions,

"Was he flirting with me?"  
"Why did he think we were gay?"  
"WAIT DID I ACCIDENTALLY FLIRT BACK?!"

His brother smirked at his antics. Why was the dude so afraid of people thinking he was queer? Sams thought shot back to their dad. Of course that's why Dean would be squirrely about the whole thing. He thought back to all the times his dad had had used 'gay' as a derogatory term, or worse: the slurs that had occasionally made their way from his fathers mouth when they were dealing with a challenging monster or frustrating civilian. He turned back to Dean who had a faint sheen of sweat developing on his forehead.  
"Okay, dude. Calm down," He started "First of all, no he wasn't flirting and neither were you" The doors opened and they both stepped out, searching for room 34b.  
"And second, why does it matter if he did?" He finished as they opened the door and stepped inside.  
"It doesn't matter, but I'm not... we don't... it's just" Dean stuttered.  
"Dude, relax" Sam offered as they set down their bags.  
"It's just... I... okay." Dean resigned and began to get ready for bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Sam awoke to the sound of Dean brushing his teeth as he hummed an eerily familiar song.  
"Wait, is that... DEAN HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TALKED ABOUT THIS." Sam nearly screamed. He glanced over at the digital clock to his left.  
"And on a Tuesday of all days!" He added.  
Dean walked out of the bathroom, already in his fed suit.  
"Alright alright, chill dude," said Dean, quickly tacking on "I still don't get why you hate that song so much, it's not that bad."  
"Forget it we need to get to work." Sam huffed, clambering out of bed, still slightly shaken by the unexpected appearance of an Asia song. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They drove over to the center after stopping for gas at a small petrol station.  
"2.69 for gas! Jesus, what's this world coming to?" Dean spat as they pulled out, away from the gas pump.

They arrived at the center. Six large banners stood jutting from the building, forming a rainbow. Dean hesitated to get out of the car.  
"Why don't we split up, you go take care of this and I'll go interview those lesbians" Dean offered, trepidation in his voice.  
"Ok Dean, we need to get things straightened out so to speak," Sam announced, finally fed up with his siblings skittish behavior.  
"I know why you're so on edge right now but you need to stow your crap for one hour Dean, can your fragile masculinity manage that?" He hissed, suddenly regretting the last part of his outburst.  
A slight crimson blush begin to creep it's way onto the eldest boy's face. He opened his mouth but no words came out, he slowly pushed his lips back together and gave a sheepish nod.  
"Good, now lets go do our job" said Sam, glad to leave the awkward moment behind.

The inside of the center was spacious, despite being full of colorful furniture and decor, most of it arranged to form rainbows. A long string a various pride flags  
hung on the wall behind the front desk.  
Sam's eyes were caught by a flag with three stripes: pink, yellow, and blue. The pansexual flag. Sam's heart gave a twinge, that was the same flag that Jess used to proudly hang in her dorm and wave at school rallies. He fought back the tears threatening to form in his eyes. Hoping to occupy his mind with the case, he strode forward towards a woman standing at the front as she handed flyers to a couple passing by.  
She was between the two boys heights, not as tall as Sam but taller than Dean. She had smooth dark skin and long beautiful hair, carefully knotted into an updo.

"Are you two gentlemen here to sign up for the dance tonight?" She asked looking the two brothers over. Dean immediately tried to respond but no sounds came  
from his open mouth. Trying to cover up his brothers flustered attempt at a response Sam pulled out his fake FBI badge and held it up for the woman to see.  
"Actually we're here as part of an investigation, I'm Agent DeVille and this is my partner Agent Michael" Sam concluded.  
"Partners in a federal way" Dean added,his voice still holding an air of discomfort.  
"We're investigating the murder of Jamie Ranies" Sam said, glancing at Dean to make sure he wasn't grimacing or otherwise being unprofessional.  
"Oh, I thought the FBI was closing that case" She replied. Sam was about to offer up an excuse for why they were still questioning but found that he didn't need to.  
"We're just trying to give it one last go before calling it a cold case" Dean explained. Sam was glad his brother was finally acting like a normal human instead of an embarrassed 5 year old.  
"Well what all do you boys need to know?" She asked, guiding them to row of chairs and pulling one out for herself.  
"Can you think of anyone who would have wanted to harm Mr. Ranies?" Sam asked after carefully seating himself in a chair way too small for his massive frame.  
"No one comes to my mind, but I didn't know Jamie as well as the others, You might have better luck with his buddies." the woman explained.  
"And where can we find them?" Dean asked.  
"Well you're in luck actually," She informed them "his usual group joins together at The Shine nightclub every Tuesday." she offered with a smile.  
"Great, thank you for the info, ma'am" Sam replied as Dean shook her hand farewell.

~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was starting to set as they got into the impala and headed to the night club. Once they had arrived it was almost completely dark. As they stepped out of the car it became abundantly clear that 'The Shine' was a gay bar.  
"Oh you gotta be kidding me" he heard Dean mutter. As they stepped inside loud music assaulted their eardrums. The smell of alcohol hung heavily in the air.  
"Why do we always get stuck doing this crap?" Grumbled Dean.  
"Just treat it like any other bar Dean" offered Sam, wishing his brother would quit acting so immature. Dean scowled at his sibling's response and began heading toward the bartender, a stout woman with hair shorter than Dean's.  
"Excuse me, miss, would you happen to know anyone who was friends with a guy called Jamie Ranies?"  
She mumbled something inaudible to Dean and pointed toward two people in matching t-shirts that read "Queen of the Night." They shuffled though the packed club to the man and woman that sat side by side, sadly drinking.  
"Excuse me, would you two happen to have known a man named Jamie Ranies?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we're drinking to his memory tonight."

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes in here, I suck at writing, especially I'm when half insane at 4 AM.


End file.
